


Lover be kind to me

by Aki_Haru



Series: Back to You [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Dom Alec Lightwood, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Frottage, Gentle Sex, Grinding, Immortal Husbands, Insecure Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Making Love, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, Pet Names, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Alec Lightwood, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Protective Alec Lightwood, Rough Sex, Sub Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21780130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aki_Haru/pseuds/Aki_Haru
Summary: Magnus can feel the smile against his skin.Huffing, Magnus' sleep addled brain manages to reply, "Good morning, darling. Do you plan on giving me a proper morning kiss?" He snarks. Alec laughs, loosening his hold on Magnus so the man can turn his head towards Alec, the blankets that were drawn up till their shoulders sliding down to their chests instead. Alec leans in, kissing Magnus sweetly before pulling away, licking at his bottom lip teasingly.Unsatisfied, Magnus pulls Alec so that the shadowhunter was now straddling him, caging him between his arms. Magnus reaches up, crashing their lips together and snaking his tongue into Alec's warm mouth, relishing the deep rumble that starts from Alec's chest."So demanding" Alec comments against Magnus' lips----Takes place after 'the busiest days but you're still mine'. Can be read as a stand alone.Magnus and Alec have some morning sex that is filled with way too many feelings, but what better sex is there than one with so much love?
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Back to You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465204
Comments: 8
Kudos: 171





	Lover be kind to me

Magnus woke up to kisses along his nape and his back pressed to a warm chest. Strong arms circle around his waist, idly playing with the elastic of his underwear. He lets Alec continue to pepper kisses all along his neck, and groans softly when Alec starts to lightly nibble up to his ear.

"Morning" Alec mumbles, trailing kisses back down to the sensitive spot on Magnus' neck. Magnus hums, shuddering in pleasure and twitching as Alec's arms tighten around his waist. Alec pauses, and Magnus can feel the smile against his skin.

Huffing, Magnus' sleep addled brain manages to reply, "Good morning, darling. Do you plan on giving me a proper morning kiss?" He snarks. Alec laughs, loosening his hold on Magnus so the man can turn his head towards Alec, the blankets that were drawn up till their shoulders sliding down to their chests instead. Alec leans in, kissing Magnus sweetly before pulling away, licking at his bottom lip teasingly.

Unsatisfied, Magnus pulls Alec so that the shadowhunter was now straddling him, caging him between his arms. Magnus reaches up, crashing their lips together and snaking his tongue into Alec's warm mouth, relishing the deep rumble that starts from Alec's chest.

"So demanding" Alec comments against Magnus' lips. Magnus ignores the tease, the kiss slowly growing more and more heated. Alec presses his thigh down onto Magnus' crotch, slowly grinding their hips together. Magnus groans in approval, snaking his arms into Alec's hair as the motion continues, heating up his skin and making him pant into their kisses.

Alec pulls away, and Magnus is gifted with a wonderful sight. The flush on the shadowhunter's cheeks is a brilliant shade of pink, his swollen lips and messy hair adding to the beautiful sight that is his husband. But what makes Magnus' heart skip a beat is the smile that Alec gives him, full of love and wonder. All for him.

"I love you, Alexander." Magnus breathes, overcome with emotion. Alec's smile widens into a grin, and he presses a short kiss to Magnus' cheek. "I love you too, Magnus." With a short pause, he starts to grind their hips together again, earning a surprised grunt from his warlock husband. "Let me take care of you?"

"Please." Magnus sighs, dipping his head back into the pillow, eyes fluttering close as Alec starts to move their bodies to the right positions. Trailing his fingers over Magnus' underwear once more, he slips a finger into the waist band and pulls it off when Magnus gives him a quick nod. Grinning, Alec starts to reach for the lube in the drawer of their nightstand. But before he can get it, Magnus huffs a breath and snaps his fingers. Body warm lube coats Alec's fingers, and Alec can't help but laugh.

"Impatient." He comments idly, reveling in the hitch in Magnus' breathing as he rubs over Magnus' hole gently. Magnus has enough spite to roll his eyes. "Oh forgive me dear husband of mine for wanting to have sex with you for the first time in several weeks-"

Magnus gasps, interrupted by the finger suddenly entering him. Glaring at Alec's smug face, Magnus starts to wiggle down onto the finger. "You're lucky you're so cute." He says breathily.

Alec grins, pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek, "Are you sure it has nothing to do with my fingers in you?" He teases, fingering Magnus open as soon as the second finger joins the first. Magnus moans, head tilted back so that Alec can drag his tongue over the dip in his throat, nibbling and sucking as he goes down towards his chest.

"It could be your dick but you're being a tease." Magnus bites, arching his back when Alec barely manages to fit a third finger in. His body is warm against Alec's, the skin to skin contact is everything that Magnus needs in this moment. His shadowhunter continues to finger him, steadily and languidly. The pleasure of being with Alec so intimately curls around his body, Alec's wide eyes and dilated pupils are beautiful as the man breathes hard, the hazel eyes trained on Magnus' face, not even sparing a glance at where his fingers are connected to Magnus' body.

Magnus thinks that if Alec doesn't get his cock in him right now he's going to climb the man and just take it himself. "Alexander, please. I'm ready, I'm ready. Just get on with it!" He whines, breathless as Alec starts to really thrust the fingers in him, purposely avoiding his prostrate, making Magnus whine and rake his fingers through the messy locks of Alec's hair.

"I like it when you say please." Alec murmurs, his cock hard and waiting, the view of Magnus spread below him was always a sight. A stroke of possessiveness overcomes him, Alec privately thinks that he will never let anyone but himself see Magnus like this. His golden skin flushed and his glamour fading away to reveal his warlock mark. The cat eyes look up at him pleadingly, bitten lips turning into a pout that Alec is hopeless to resist. The next thing he knows, he's pulling his fingers free and once more reaching for the drawer for a condom. Magnus whines, shaking his head and using his arms to pull Alec back on top of him. "Don't want it." He moans, grinding his hips up, sighing when Alec sighs in approval as their cocks rub together. "Want to feel you, want you to come in me." Magnus whispers, drawing Alec in for a kiss.

Alec moans, the idea of it making his dick twitch in desire and heat to spread all over his body. He spends a while kissing Magnus, dragging his tongue over the roof of Magnus' mouth, shivering as Magnus' hands trail all along his body and exploring the skin that is available to him. Magnus parts their lips, tweaking one of Alec's nipples and smirking when Alec groans, eyes closing and hips thrusting up into Magnus' thigh. "Are you going to fuck me yet, shadowhunter? Or shall I just just take it from you?" He says, moving his body so that Alec's warm cock rests on the cleft of his ass.

Alec's expression darkens, making Magnus shiver and whine expectantly. Seemingly giving up all pretences, Alec manhandles Magnus, lifting the warlock's hips up and shoving a pillow underneath, pulling his legs to rest on either side of Alec's hips. "I do believe," he growls, eyes narrowing, "that I said that I would take care of you. And not the other way around."

Magnus lifts his chin up even as he feels the sparks of Alec thrusting against his skin, the head of his dick catching on Magnus' slick hole. "Then take care of me, shadowhunter. Fuck me. Want to feel you, want you to mark me up." He purrs, hands trailing down to reach in between both their legs, expert fingers playing with his hole teasingly.

Alec smiles, a small little thing full of promises. Magnus can't help but think that it makes him look like a hunter, and with Magnus sprawled under him all over their golden silk sheets, he's the prey that Alec has been chasing down, ready to eat him up.

Without warning, and without so much as a twitch of fingers against Magnus' thigh, Alec thrusts in hard, filling Magnus to the brim. He doesn't stop until he's fully inside Magnus, the walls around his dick twitching. Magnus thrashes, his moans climbing up higher and louder that it's bordering on a scream, his hands are now gripping tightly at Alec's back, fingernails digging into the flesh, sure to leave marks.

Alec moans loudly, watching Magnus' eyes roll and his chest heave with unsteady breaths. Sweat coats their bodies, the afternoon sun making them shine in the midst of their lovemaking. Magnus whimpers, sparks still dancing in front of his eyes and the pleasure pain of having Alexander's cock in him after so long overwhelming. Blue magic swirls around his fingers, but Alec pays it no mind, fully enraptured by Magnus and his moans, Magnus with his head thrown back, Magnus with his arm in his hair, Magnus calling out for Alec.

Magnus' dick twitches, leaking all over his abdomen. He doesn't move, succumbing himself to just feeling the satisfying sensation of being filled, the lack of sufficient lube making the cock in him drag his walls pleasurably, not entirely chasing away the pain, but Magnus moans all the same.

"You okay baby?" Alec asks, his hands brushing away the stray tears in Magnus's eyes. Concerned, he starts to pull out, but Magnus immediately starts whining his discontent, "don't you dare pull out or I swear to the angel that I will find out how to keep you in me in whatever creative ways I can find."

Alec snorts in amusement, he's relaxing and leaning down to brush his lips gently against Magnus' when Magnus whines. Sighing into their kiss, he listens to Magnus breathing, and then starts to give him smaller kisses to help him relax. "More lube?" Alec suggests after a while of Magnus' continued laboured breathing. The warlock simply nods, hissing in discomfort when Alec shifts to grab the bottle, not even thinking of asking Magnus to snap his fingers.

Alec kisses away the salty tears at the corners of Magnus' eyes, opening the cap of the lube easily and pouring a suitable amount onto the hand that isn't cradling Magnus' face. He starts by slicking up where their bodies are joined, teasing the stretched area and smiling when Magnus whimpers quietly. Magnus huffs, opening his golden cat eyes to level Alec with an irritated stare, he could be getting properly fucked but yet he got interrupted by pain and discomfort. Truly a travesty.

Magnus grumbles, "you know, if you fucked me more often we wouldn't be in this kind of situation." He scolds seriously.

Fully chided, Alec lowers his head in apology, "I'm sorry. Won't happen again. Work won't come between us anymore." He offers simply. Magnus softens his gaze, pulling Alec in for a sweet kiss. "I love you." He says instead, deepening their kiss before Alec can reply.

Alec pulls away rather abruptly, just to echo the proclamation, "I love you too, Magnus. So so much."

Not for the first time, and certainly not the last, Magnus thinks about the love he feels for this man.

Magnus loves him so so much.

He thinks about their argument the night before, but all thoughts of immortality gets pushed away when Alec gets a hold of his dick. His now slick hand drags along his length, making him moan in approval and pleasure. "Alexander," he moans eloquently.

Alec hums, starting to thrust his hips, slowly but roughly. It's easier now with the added help of the lube. He leans down when Magnus tugs on his hair, tucking his face into Magnus' neck and listening to the man breathe. A shift of his hips and Magnus loudly moans, tilting his head so Alec is now looking at him. They're quiet sans the moans and whimpers, Magnus hips meeting Alec's thrusts one for one, his cat eyes bright with desire. He mouths the lines of Alec's deflect tune, urging the man to go faster by growling lowly into his ear.

Alec grunts, speeding up the pace and shuddering when Magnus takes his nipples into his hands again and starts to insistently pinch them. "You're going to pay for that." Alec comments, leaning down to bite roughly on Magnus' bottom lip. The warlock purrs, smirking, "Counting on it."

Alec narrows his eyes. In one swift movement, he has Magnus on top of him, the sudden change in position driving his cock deep into Magnus. Magnus' responding moan is loud, his neck bared so beautifully that Alec can't resist marking it up. He sucks deep bruises and bites hard into the golden skin, tasting a little blood, Alec then soothingly runs his tongue over the mark in apology when Magnus whimpers and taps on Alec's shoulders- their non verbal safe  word. "Sorry baby." He coos, going gentler with his marking and tugging on Magnus' hair to keep his neck bared.

Magnus can't do anything but tremble. "You have nothing to be sorry for, sayang. Just go abit gentler with those teeth, hm?" He whispers, grinding his hips down into Alec. Alec nods in approval, thrusting harshly into Magnus and hitting his prostate. A well timed bite and another rough thrust has Magnus on the edge.

Sue him, they haven't had proper sex in a while now. He keens on the next thrust, thrashing and desperately trying to reign himself in.

Alec growls, snaking a hand in between their bodies to stroke Magnus quickly, a single goal in mind: to get his husband off. "No." He chides lowly, "don't you dare. Come for me."

Magnus throws his head back, gasping when Alec's fingers curl just right over his cock. "Alexander no, I don't want it to be over." He whines. Alec continues thrusting, continues stroking Magnus, "It won't be over." He growls into Magnus' ear, "I'll make you come as many times as you want, sweetheart. So come for me. If you come for me I'll mark you up and then fuck you into the bed after, how does that sound?"

Magnus' feels the fingers in his hair leave and start to trail down his body, grasping roughly at his hips. When Alec thrusts his hips up, he roughly pulls Magnus back down, making his toes curl in pleasure. _"Raziel!"_ Magnus yells, feeling his nerves set itself on fire with how Alec's fingers work his cock.

"Just me, Magnus." Alec corrects cheekily. Magnus doesn't even reply, yelling himself hoarse when Alec's thrusts gain speed, the momentum of it making Magnus jerk. It’s rough and brutal. Magnus feels archer fingers dig into his hips, sure to leave bruises. The noises they’re making are loud, and Magnus has half a mind to remember that their balcony doors are open and yet he doesn’t really care. Let the world hear them, he thinks, though all thoughts about his exhibitionist tendencies vanishes when Alec pulls Magnus down onto him on his next thrust.

Magnus yells, eyes rolling and toes curling in pleasure. Alec leans in again, brushing their lips together, "I won't ask again, dear. Come for me. Or I'll push you down and suck you until you're dry."

Magnus, helpless to Alec's body and his words, comes, throat dry as he spills soundlessly over Alec's hand, shuddering and whimpering as Alec whispers praises into his ear. He comes for a long time, gasping and curling into the shadowhunter's strong arms, riding out his pleasure as Alec continues his brutal pace.

_ "Good boy." _ Alec praises, his hips not slowing down as he watches Magnus fall apart, his sticky cum coating his golden skin and spilling all over Alec's hand. Absently, Alec brings his hand up to have Magnus lick it clean, whispering praises and approval when Magnus laps his own cum off Alec's fingers.

" _ Cintaku _ ..." Magnus whines, his tongue circling around Alec's index finger, his body is aching but the buzz in his skin has only gotten stronger, his desire still climbing. Magnus closes his eyes, grinding down into Alec as the finger in his mouth leaves, growing more desperate by the second. He wants to feel Alec for days, wants his husband to mark him completely, to own him and to love him. Magnus feels more tears in his eyes. Oh he _wants_ that. Wants Alec with him forever and ever. His moans starts to gain volume, his throat feels constricted and he forces himself to swallow.

His legs are trembling, his fingers twitching against Alec's shoulders. He just came, but it’s like his body doesn’t even register it. He wants more. He wants so much from Alec. Magnus' mind numbs, and the next thing he knows his voice is heavy with emotion, absent tears collect around his eyelashes. Voice a whimper, he clings onto Alec even as he aches from sensitivity, "Alexander. Fuck me, _please_ , please, I'll be good for you so fuck me. Please? _Please, please._ " He begs, his breath short and uneven.

Alec, despite Magnus' begging, starts to frown, he slows the momentum of his hips to return Magnus' clinging, ready to chase away whatever had made his husband cry.

Magnus doesn’t even look at him, instead his eyes seem just slightly glazed over, the gold bordering on desperation— realisation crosses his mind, then he's pulling out.

Magnus sobs at the loss, a whine escaping his lips. "Alec _what_ -" he begins, frazzled. No! He thinks desperately. He needs to show how much he loves Alexander, needs to give him his pleasure and have it returned. "Alexander!" He sobs, panic was beginning to set in. Thoughts messy and jumbled, he feels tears trail down his cheeks, and he starts to cry in earnest. "Alexander what- please, don't- _Alexander_." He gasps.

"Magnus, calm down." Alec says quietly, moving their bodies so that Magnus is once again beneath him. He cocoons the warlock in his arms protectively, leaning down to direct Magnus' eyes back to him. "Sweetheart, calm down. You need to breathe." He whispers, brushing sweat stained hair away from Magnus' face. Alec presses their foreheads together, wiping away the tears. "Look at me. I'm right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

Magnus forces his golden eyes up, looking into the perfect shades of hazel that make up Alexander’s eyes. He takes in a deep breath— it stutters in his chest but Alec’s hands are warm, guiding his breathing and slowing the rapid fire of his heart beat. Alec hums soothingly, rubbing his thumb across Magnus’ lips. “Hey baby, why don’t we slow down, hm?” he mutters softly. Swallowing roughly, Magnus manages a meek nod. 

Alec smiles at Magnus, peppering butterfly kisses all over Magnus’ face until the warlock is giggling. 

“There you are.” Alec coos when Magnus smiles up at him. Magnus sighs, “Here I am.” he responds, nodding absentmindedly. Alec tilts his head in consideration, “Want to stop?” 

Magnus hums, feeling his heartbeat steadying. “Don’t stop, darling.” Chuckling softly, Alec leans back down to kiss Magnus deeply, feeling Magnus sigh against him. Slowly, he brushes a hand against Magnus’ inner thighs before he’s lifting him and bending him into a better angle. They both groan as Alec starts to grind their hips together slowly, coaxing them both back into being hard again. 

“Alexander…” Magnus moans, hands reaching up to run them through Alec’s hair. Alec groans, fingers skimming along the golden skin beneath his fingers and brushing over Magnus’ rim. “I got you, Magnus.” he sighs, positioning his dick properly before he’s pushing in. 

“Ahhhh…” Magnus groans, head falling back onto the pillow and eyes shutting tightly from the feeling of being filled again. “Come on, fuck me harder.” he coaxes the shadowhunter. Alec’s voice makes Magnus shiver when he answers, “I have a better idea. I’ll fuck you slowly, make you feel every inch of me. Make you feel every movement of our bodies while I’m making love to you. Isn’t that a better idea, baby? Want that? Want me to make love to you?” Alec coos. 

Magnus flushes, his golden skin turning shades darker. “Yes! God, Alexander. Yes, please. Make love to me.” he sobs, feeling Alec’s thrusts begin to gain a steady rhythm. He feels the hot cock in him drag against his walls, brushing his prostate on every outward shift, feels Alec kissing his neck and sucking bruises into his pulse point. Alec barely has to do anything before Magnus is coming between their bodies, his moans climbing in volume and pitch. 

“You’re beautiful. My perfect warlock, my perfect husband.” Alec groans, pressing deeper into Magnus. Magnus cries quietly, hands trembling as he pulls his shadowhunter closer, “Oh, Alexander. I love you. Love you so much.” Magnus declares, eyelashes wet with tears. Alec smiles at him sweetly, “Mmm you feel so good. Make me cum, Magnus. Come on.” he groans, pulling out and thrusting back in with short, pointed thrusts. 

Magnus’ cat eyes are beautiful, shimmering with tears. Alec can’t help but stare into them as he continues thrusting, the gaze only broken as his husband moves to trail kisses along Alec’s neck, returning the countless hickies that Alec has left on him. A few more thrusts in and Alec is coming with a long groan, filling Magnus up to the brim. Magnus moans, feeling hot and flushed as Alec moans Magnus’ name. 

Alec shifts his hips, making Magnus groan in oversensitivity. Pulling out again slowly, Alec replaces his dick with his fingers, pushing into Magnus deeply. Crying out in surprise, Magnus arches off the bed, fingers immediately clenching into the sheets around them. “Alexander! What-” he starts, getting cut off when Alec curls his fingers and starts to rub them into Magnus’ prostate. 

Magnus yelps, trying to shift away from Alec’s fingers. “No!” he cries, mouth dropping open with the dizzying session. Alec pauses, but doesn’t pull his fingers out, “No? You don’t want this? Don’t want me to make you come like this?” he emphasises his point with a rough jab into the bundle of nerves, making Magnus gasp. Alec hums, “Don’t you want to be a good boy for me? I want to make you cum like this, with just my fingers in you.” When Magnus doesn’t respond, Alec completely stops the movement of his fingers, “Magnus, colour?” he asks, trying not to let the concern bleed into his voice. 

Magnus takes a few seconds to respond, but when he does, it’s with a breathy, _“Green.”_

Alec grins, pressing a gently kiss to Magnus’ temple as a reward. “Okay.” he says before he’s thrusting earnestly, his long fingers rubbing insistently at the walnut shaped bundle with just enough pressure to make Magnus go crazy. Magnus moans, helpless to Alec’s ministrations, the sound Alec’s fingers were making were obscene, the squelching sounds accompanied by the sight of cum running down archer fingers, enough to make Alec half hard. Magnus legs are thrown over Alec’s shoulders so the shadowhunter can reach in better, but like this, Magnus is nearly bent in half. 

“Come on, Magnus.” Alec whispers, rubbing Magnus’ prostate over and over, relishing in the cries that Magnus can’t seem to stop giving. “Come for me, dear. I want you to come. _Now_.” Alec growls, voice deep in command. 

With one hard push into Magnus, the warlock comes with a scream, back arching and head thrashing into the side so he can bite into Alec’s free arm by his head, making the shadowhunter gasp in surprise but letting Magnus dig his teeth into his wrist, a shiver running down his spine at the bite and the sight of Magnus beneath him, coming without even a hand on his cock. Alec waits until Magnus’ cock stops spurting cum and his body stops shivering, then, he’s carefully withdrawing the fingers from his hole, cooing comfortingly when Magnus responds with an aching cry. 

Alec brushes his fingers clean on Magnus’s inner thigh, gently letting the legs on his shoulder down onto the bed. Shifting so that he’s cradling Magnus in his arms, he listens to the warlock breathe as he whispers praises into his ear, kissing the shell of it and rubbing his hand into Magnus’ stomach. 

“You okay?” Alec asks after a while after Magnus’ breathing audibly steadies. Magnus hums sleepily, turning around to bury his face in Alec’s chest, nuzzling into the hair there and sighing in content. “Perfectly perfect.” Magnus responds, voice rough from the mistreatment of his voice. Alec laughs, watching Magnus curl up like a cat into his chest. “We should probably clean up. Then get some food.” 

Magnus shakes his head, “Later. Just want this. Just… hold me now, Alexander. We can do all that later. We have time.” he whispers, closing his eyes to rest. Alec reaches for their blankets, throwing them over their naked bodies. Magnus hums in appreciation, the warmth curling all around him. 

“We have time.” Alec agrees easily, pressing a kiss into Magnus’ hair as the warlock drifts off into sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> this series has been updated late because I've gotten:   
> 1) into a car accident   
> 2) suffered from some mental health issues   
> 3) got dumped   
> 4) university! 
> 
> But Im not abandoning it so fear not! Thank you for reading!


End file.
